


Unwelcome

by ToraTsuin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Jokes, au where no mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9968765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTsuin/pseuds/ToraTsuin
Summary: Kyoya really, really hates all his so called "Friends"





	

Tsuna doesn’t think much of it when Kyoya comes into his apartment. He’d long given all his friends the key to his rather spacious house. It had seven bedrooms, a media room, a fucking pool, and the biggest kitchen ever.

Most of them live with him now, the only one who didn’t was Kyoya. He liked living alone, and occasionally crashed in the guest room. It seemed like one of those days when Kyoya crashed onto their couch in his police uniform, legs on top of Tsuna’s thighs.

“How was work Kyoya?” Chrome asked from her spot on the floor.

“Someone tried to kill me.” Kyoya snorted. “It was funny.”

Lambo tore his gaze away from his phone to look at his older brother, “Tsuna-nii, how the fuck are you friends with him?”

Tsuna shrugs, “How are you friends with Yuni?”

Lambo shrugs before returning to his phone game.

Tsuna feels Kyoya’s stare long before he says anything, “What do you want Kyoya?”

“What the fuck are you wearing?”

There’s a long pause before Tsuna whips his head to face his so-called friend, “Oh? I wasn’t aware someone called the fashion police?”

There’s the distinct sound of someone choking before Hayato and Lambo erupt into laughter. Soon Hayato’s sobbing on the ground, Lambo close to joining him. Kyoya looks betrayed, and Chrome’s coughing to hide her laughs. Mukuro’s wiping tears from his eyes, and Takeshi is frozen in shock.

“I fucking hate you.” Kyoya states. “All of you.”


End file.
